


Meet Dr. Stone

by Snowflake17



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Gen, Happy, Ishigami Senkuu is Bad at Feelings, Ishigami Senkuu is crazy hot, Jungle's/forest, Junior High Kids to Grown Ups, My OC - Freeform, Reader is pretty smart too, Romance, Sad, Science, Stone Age, ishigami senkuu - Freeform, lots of science, stone people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake17/pseuds/Snowflake17
Summary: It was just a normal day at Junior high, until a light of some kind covers the world in a green hue. 3,700 years later, the world is full of grass lands, mountains, trees, animals, and human statues.When a kid, who is a smart scientist, joins the world of the living, he decides to fix the world, no matter what it takes. Once his friends join him on his journey of recreating inventions and helping the human population to come back, what could go wrong? That is, until someone he revived has gone onto the dark side, doing anything, and destroying anything that gets in his way of recreating the world, but without adults.Two minds crash and refuse to get along. Which side will win?
Relationships: All Other Chracters/Reader(My OC), Senku Ishigami/Reader(My OC)
Kudos: 15





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lead Me Home by Jamie N Commons (From The Walking Dead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Lead Me Home by Jamie N Commons
> 
> Rewritten: 1/25/2021

_"Oh lord live inside me, lead me on my way,"_

_"Oh lord live inside me, lead me on my way,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Oh lord in the darkness, lead me on my way,"_

_"Oh lord in the darkness, lead me on my way,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Oh lord heaven's waiting, open up your door,"_

_"Oh lord heaven's waiting, open up your door,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_

_"Lead me home,"_  
\---------------------------  


Long, black locks flow with the high winds up in the tree. The girl looks down at the castle-like building from above. She kneels on a branch, hoping to be out of sight from the sniper that sits around. Not to mention the airplane that goes around once in a while. She's been observing this scientist for a couple of months now.

With her hour of observing for the day finished, she lightly climbs her way back down the tree. Her female companion, Luce, stands up from her guard position. She mewls gently, seeing as her owner is alright. The green eyed girl nods to her pet lioness, quietly walking back to her hideout.

_They should be here soon. Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha. I just know they are out there, on their way here. It's been a year and seven months. Maybe even more than that, for the time it will take them to get here. I was surprised to get here before them, especially Senku, but that is just how it is. I must wait for them..._


	2. The Very Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Smiley Faces by Gnarls Barkley
> 
> Rewritten: 1/25/2021
> 
> I know it's short, but I'll make the other ones longer. :)

_"Well what did you do?"  
"What did you say?"  
"Did you walk or did you run away?"_

_"Where are you now?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"Did you go alone or did you bring a friend?"_

_"I need to know this, 'cause I noticed you were smilin',"  
"Out in the sun, havin' fun and feelin' free," (oh I'm feelin' free)  
"And I can tell you know how hard this life can be,"  
"But you keep on smilin' for me,"_

_(Little girl gonna smile at you)  
(Little girl gonna smile at you)_

_"What went right?"  
"What went wrong?"  
"Was it the story or was it the song?"  
"Was it overnight or did it take you long?"  
"Was knowing your weakness what made you strong?"_

_"Or all the above, oh how I love to see you smiling,"  
"And oh yeah, take a little pain just in case,"  
"You need something warm to embrace,"  
"To help you put on a smiling face,"_

_(Little girl gonna smile at you)  
(Little girl gonna smile at you)_

_"Put on a smiling face,"_

_"Don't you go off into the new day with any doubt,"  
"Here's a summary of something that you could smile about,"  
"Say for instance my girlfriend, she bugs me all the time,"  
"But the irony of it all is that she loves me all the time,"_

_(Oh see)  
(Doo doo doo, doo doo doo)  
(Doo doo doo, doo doo doo)_

_"I want to be you whenever I see you smiling,"  
"Because its easily one of the hardest things to do," (hardest things to do)  
"Your worries and fears become your friends,"  
"And they end up smiling at you,"_

_"Put on a smiling face."_  
\---------------------------------------  


_3,700 years ago...._

It all started, when those swallows were found stone like. At first, people just figured someone was carving swallows out of stone perfectly, but leaving them all over the place. That's until an announcement was put on the internet. Saying that the swallows were, in fact, real. I remember Taiju, my older brother, bringing them to me. He was telling me a story about his crush finding him with one in hand, and that he was an idiot for taking it to the vet when it was clearly unfixable. Then he squeals when he says she ended up bring one to the vet, too. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, immediately grabbing the stone-like bird from his grip.

I was astonished, to say the least. He brought it to school, a blushing mess after leaving Yuzuriha to her class. He came to the science club room, where Senku and I stood. Senku was working on his project, occasionally glancing at the stone bird in my hand. 

"Stone..." I say aloud.

Taiju stops his rambling, staring at me. "Oh, yeah. That's another reason why I brought it to you, lil' sis. Since you study rocks and all..."

"Mm... But so does Senku. I bet you he's studying these birds like a hawk right now." I side glance at him.

A grin appears on his face. "Yup. Figured me out already?" He laughs, twisting a bottle onto his experiment where it belongs.

I laugh. "This is you we are talking about. I figured you got your hands on one as soon as you heard about it. Then, you go onto the times, dates, and places for this assumption. Now, your trying to undo the stone spell, right?" I look down at his experiment.

He stares at me, completely froze. He let's out a breathy laugh, picking at his ear. "You get ten billion points. Congrats."

"What!" Taiju yells out. "Wow! You were spot on, Kana!" I smile at my brother as he puts on a big grin. the bell rings, and we all head our separate ways to class. "Don't forget about your appointment!" Taiju yells down the hall. I wave at him, showing that I acknowledged him.

\-------------------------------------------

Lunch finally came, reminding me to go to my Doctors appointment. Getting to the hospital was clearly across the city, taking me about an hour to get there, depending on the way I traveled. Luckily, the train was quick enough to get me there on time. 

Thirty minutes have passed from the doctor leaving after taking tests. I stayed in this bland room, sitting on the hospital bed. I've been here so many times, and it seems to get even more boring with each time I come here. Taiju has told me once, that he never liked being here. He said it worried him that something bad happened to me. Which, every time, was just a small case of a small sickness. Senku would explain to him that I was fine. But Taiju still gets nervous when I'm here. _I just hope he's fine now, and he's not distracted with class. I'll call him before I leave. That'll calm his mind._

My thoughts are disrupted by a bright, green light through the window. I quickly stand up to look. The light shines throughout the city, quickly coming closer and closer to me. In mere seconds of last seeing the green light, everything goes black....


	3. The Start Of A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz
> 
> Rewritten: 1/25/2021
> 
> Hopefully these chapters are better :)

_"Am I wrong?"  
"For thinking out the box from where I stay?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"For saying that I choose another way?"_

_"I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing,"  
"Just 'cause everybody doing what they all do,"  
"If one thing I know,"  
"I'll fall but I'll grow,"  
"I'm walking down this road of mine,"  
"This road that I call home,"_

_"So am I wrong?"  
"For thinking that we could be something for real?"  
"Now am I wrong?"  
"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"  
"But that's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"Trying to reach the things that I can't see," (See, see)_

_"Am I tripping?"  
"For having a vision?"  
"My prediction,"  
"Imma be on the top of the world,"_

_"Walk your walk and don't look back,"  
"Always do what you decide,"  
"Don't let them control your life,"  
"That's just how I feel," (Oh-whoa)  
"Fight for yours and don't let go,"  
"Don't let them compare you, no,"  
"Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel,"_

_"Am I wrong?" (Am I wrong?)  
"For thinking that we could be something for real?"  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)  
"Now am I wrong," (Am I wrong?)  
"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"Trying to reach the things that I can't see," (See, see)_

_"If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong,"  
"I don't wanna be right, right,"  
"If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong,"  
"I don't wanna be right,"  
"Now if you tell me I'm wrong, wrong,"  
"I don't wanna be right, right,"  
"If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong,"  
"I don't wanna be right,"_

_"Am I wrong?"  
"For thinking that we could be something for real?"  
"Now am I wrong?"  
"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"  
"But that's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"Trying to reach the things that I can't see," (See, see)_

_"So am I wrong," (Am I wrong?)  
"For thinking that we could be something for real?"  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh)  
"Now am I wrong," (Am I wrong?)  
"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-ah)  
"But that's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"That's just how I feel,"  
"Trying to reach the things that I can't see," (See, see)_  
\-----------------------------------  


_Present Day...._

What would you expect, after waking up from such a long nap, and finding yourself in the middle of the forest? Not to mention being awake during the hole time. Only being alone with your thoughts in the complete darkness, not knowing what's going on.

It was painful. So painful, that I wish I could die during that period of time. I hated being by myself, in the dark no less. I missed Taiju. Senku and Yuzuriha. I missed studying rocks, and experimenting them. I missed hearing Taiju's obnoxiously loud voice, Senku's scientific squabbles about space, and Yuzuriha's teaching in making clothes. Those were the things that were keeping me awake.

There were times, where I knew those times would never come back, so I just wish my suffering would end at that moment. But I couldn't leave Taiju. I couldn't leave the others. I was the only family left for Taiju, and visa versa. I had to go back to him, no matter what.

That time soon came, after thousands of years have passed. I decided to keep track of the weather. Believe it or not, I could feel the weather. I knew it was winter, because I could feel the cold. It wasn't too bad, to where I could get frostbite, or feel any of the sorts. It was like the cold air slightly touching my skin, nothing more. When it was summer, it was warm. A small heat from the sun, I would assume. In that knowledge, it was perfect timing. The suns rays bright up the darkness, leading me to a brighter path. My eyes finally opened, and I could see anything else but darkness. Trees were everywhere. Grass has replaced the hospital grounds. Nothing of furniture and buildings has shown. Was it destroyed? Decayed throughout the years? I woke up in March. Spring is a perfect time to start.

Seven months have passed, and I managed to survive. Throughout the months, I've gone through so much. Especially learning things on my own. For a while, I've always thought the same thing I did with the birds, but with people. When I first awoke, I've wandered over to a wall full of stoned people. Some were heads poking out of the dirt and rock, and some legs or arms sticking out, too. I was sure hoping that they weren't living people, but thinking about the stone pieces that fell off of my body when waking up was the same material. They were real living people living under darkness. I was sure that they didn't know what was going on either.

I felt bad, to say the least. I made it one of my many goals to help these people, and revive them. But that came to my next question. How did I revive instead of the others? I'm the only one revived, is what it looks like. Stomaching down the scary and confusing thoughts, I go on my way to survival.

During these seven months, I have learned many things. I've travelled quite a bit, not to mention, finding a pet lion on the way. It was a small female cub, who was almost killed by a giant lion. On the scene, I found the mother of the pup laying dead on the side. The cub was left alone to fend for itself. I couldn't stand it, and helped the cub. I managed to push a big boulder over the small cliff, and it killed the lion. The cub was injured, but I fixed it up in no time. I suppose, I can thank Taiju for his training to get stronger.

Later on, the cub has trusted me in its care. She became my pet, and I named her Luce. I've come to the knowledge of using the leather from the lion as my clothing. I made string and a sharp, tiny stick to sew it together. I thank Yuzuriha for her talent.

Shortly after, I found a hot spring area. I found material to make gunpowder, allowing me an extra step to guns. Mixing seventy-five percent of saltpeter, fifteen percent charcoal, and ten percent sulfur together, the gunpowder was made. I can thank Senku for his scientific knowledge.

My hand stops in motion from putting the gunpowder in another bag. _Now that I think about it, my friends have been with me this entire time... They've helped me in many ways then one through this journey._ A tear runs down my cheek, my free hand quickly wipes it away. _I really do miss them..._

\----------------------------------------------------------

A full year has passed. Still no sign of Taiju, Senku, and Yuzuriha. I have come a long way, making better clothing, weapons, and a nice home. A base, is better to name it. It sits in the trees, with tools, material, and more in it. I sat in my make shift chair, looking at the map I've drawn out. Thoughts about my friends have never really left. It was my goal, after all. To find them.

"Come on, kana... think! Where could they be...?" I say aloud.

_"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I read aloud from the book I held._

__

__

_Taiju looks up from his textbook. "Huh? What's that, sis?"_

_I look at my brother over the book. "It's a book from that magician that we saw on TV." I answer him, looking back at the words._

_"He's a mentalist, not a magician. Magic isn't real." Senku says from just a few feet from my brother and I. We all sat in the science club room after school, waiting for Senku to finish his project._

_"Of course you would say that. Your a scientist, and scientists don't believe in magic..." I mumble. "Anyways, where would you go, Senku?"_

_Senku looks at me for a few seconds, before turning back to his project. "There's all kinds of places I would go to, but if there was only one place, then I would choose America. I haven't been there yet. Not to mention all of the fascinating science equipment they have there." He smirks._

_"That's right, you went to Africa, didn't you?" Taiju asks, making Senku nod._

_"Really? I wish I went with you! I've always wanted to travel!" I say, taking my feet off of the table that they were laying on and sitting up straight. I set the book down next to me, watching as Taiju quickly grabs it to look in it. My attention goes back to Senku._

_Senku puts a finger in his ear, as if annoyed at my suggestion. "No way! You would just be a nuisance!"_

_"What!" I grab the book from Taiju, throwing it at him. "Your so rude, Senku!" I yell at him, but he only laughs in response._

A smile appears on my face, making me let out a small laugh. I look over at Luce, who is laying in her bed in the corner of the room. I quickly stand up, making the lioness look up from her sleep.

"Luce! We are going to America!"


End file.
